Elementos
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Se amaban. Y Ed sabía que no tenía derecho a acaparar las propiedades curativas y transformadoras del Fuego, así como Roy aceptaba que la dureza y flexibilidad del Acero debía ser compartida con el mundo. Pero en el momento que Roy beso los labios de Edward, nada de eso importó.Roy/Ed. One-shot.


**ELEMENTOS**

"El Alquimista de Fuego"

Ed no podía imaginar un sobrenombre mejor para Roy Mustang.

Con sus enemigos podía ser el más letal de sus contrincantes, pero con aquellas que amaba, no sólo tenía el poder de sanar viejas heridas, sino de transformarlas en algo positivo.

Quizás por eso lo amaba y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, si lo admitía dentro de si.

Adoraba las manos firmes y callosas del Coronel que acariciaban su cuerpo cuando creía que no podía continuar adelante en una búsqueda que por momentos se le antojaba interminable o la sutil manera que tenía de recordarle que aunque hubiera aceptado ser visto como un adulto y tomar las responsabilidades que esto implicaba, no dejaba de ser un niño por dentro y pensar y sentir como tal.

—Acero, ¿en qué piensas?

La grave y sensual voz del adulto acarició sus oídos, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—En nada es especial, sólo déjame dormir—respondió malhumorado antes de cubrirse por completo y refugiarse en su esponjosa y suave cueva improvisada.

Roy le observó en silencio disfrutando del acre sabor de su whisky y preguntándose por millonésima vez si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto.

"No lo es y lo sabes. Después de todo es sólo un niño"

"Un niño que ha crecido demasiado deprisa" Pareció responderle otra vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía detenerse; no llegado a aquel punto en el que no existía en el retorno.

Aún recordaba la noche en que Ed llegó a su casa, empapado hasta los huesos…primero le gritó como un idiota por el bastardo que era y el como no dejaba de enviarle a través de pistas falsas, después le arrebató su brandy y se emborrachó para terminar llorando como un niñito en medio de su sala, delatando sus temores y el terror que le provocaba la idea de jamás recuperar el cuerpo de Al.

Si tan sólo bastará con su vida, no dudaría ni un segundo, entonces por que…

Y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de Ed y tras unos segundos besándolo y para cuando fue consciente de todo, descubrió que El Alquimista de Acero yacía abrazado a su pecho y ya era de mañana y el olor a licor y cigarrillos impregnaba su habitación.

Había tenido relaciones con Ed y la realidad le golpeó como un mazo, si sus Superiores lo sabían, si Riza se enteraba y había tantos años de diferencia, Ed no era ni siquiera mayor de edad, además era un hombre.

¿Cómo demonios llegaron a eso?

—Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco lo haré.

Le dijo Ed con expresión sería mientras se vestía a toda prisa y salía de la habitación un tanto desorientado, dando traspiés de aquí a allá.

¡Por Dios Santo, incluso era virgen!

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, era parte del pasado, Ed se iría a la mañana siguiente y las cosas no volverían a ser igual nunca más.

Nunca más escucharía los gruñidos y ronquidos de Ed mientras dormía, ni los cariñosos insultos que le dirigía en el desayuno o las miradas fugaces que de tan profunda eran que no necesitaban palabras para comprender su significado.

Ed se destapó por completo y permaneció sentado un largo rato, en silencio…escuchando como Roy preparaba el desayuno, movía cacerolas, lavaba platos y hacía cosas que a él se le daban fatal.

Era muy temprano aún, ni siquiera amanecía.

Dentro de un par de horas Al saldría del hospital y tomarían el primer tren a Resembool, su hermano ansiaba ver a Winry y la abuela Pinako y mostrarles su nuevo cuerpo y lo feliz que era estaba y…

Él no quería marcharse, no ahora, prefería permanecer en ese lugar, cerca de Roy y la calidez de su cuerpo.

Y aquella última vez había sido tan apasionada y llena de fuerza que fue lo más cercano a una despedida que ambos pudieron expresar, era un "Adiós" definitivo, no un "Hasta luego".

Ciertamente volverían a encontrarse algún día y se hablaría y dirían lo mucho que apreciaban y tal vez hasta insultarían, conversarían sobre sus hijos y lo difícil que era ser padre y fingirían que nada de eso había pasado jamás.

A diferencia de Roy quién parecía en verdad no recordar nada de aquella primera noche, Ed si sabía que era él quién se había entregado esa vez.

Y no lo había hecho motivado porque en ese momento amara o siquiera apreciara a Roy, sino porque estaba tan confundido y temeroso que cualquier cosa valía con tal de alejar esos pensamientos fatalitas de su mente.

"Al nunca recuperará su cuerpo, morirá dentro de esa armadura y será tu culpa"

Le decía una vocecita dentro de su cabeza con voz maliciosa y aunque era una posibilidad que no se planteaba con frecuencia, siempre estaba ahí y debía ignorarle porque si la escuchaba terminaría por darse por vencido y él no tenía derecho a dudar ni por un sólo instante.

Y Roy era él único adulto en el que podía confiar, él único que lo había visto en todos sus estados.

De pie, completamente derrotado, orgulloso, bromista.

Y le estaba enormemente agradecido, ningún otro adulto habría confiado en un niño para ser Alquimista Nacional y menos aun cuando le faltaban una pierna y un brazo y apenas hablaba.

Pero Roy le obsequio un precioso regalo.

Esperanza.

No le había prometido un futuro hermoso ni un éxito rotundo, incluso le dijo lo que implicaba ser un Alquimista Nacional, asesinar a otras personas, ensuciarse las manos, ser llamado "Perro" y despreciado por la población en general.

Él camino no sería fácil y habría grandes sacrificios, pero tenía un objetivo y una razón para pelear y seguir caminando, incluso si estaba herido.

El fuego de Roy le había dado fuerzas cuando estaba débil y curó sus heridas, incluso si el proceso fue doloroso.

Se levantó de la cama, vistió y encaminó hasta la cocina.

Roy permanecía sentado, su vista centrada en la nada.

Había recuperado la vista gracias a la Piedra Filosofal, no aprobaba sus acciones, pero no era nadie para criticar, él también había hecho cosas de las que no se sentía precisamente orgulloso; todo con vista en un bien mayor, un objetivo más grande.

Muchas personas habían sido sacrificadas para que esa pequeña roca roja fuera creada y no se les podría devolver a la vida jamás, pero muchas otras se beneficiarían de ella, aunque Roy tuviera que fungir como intermediario.

Sus muertes tendrían un significado.

—¿A qué horas sale su tren?

—A las once de la mañana—contestó sirviéndose una taza de humeante café y sentándose frente al otro.

—Supongo que Al esta ansioso por salir del hospital.

Ed desvió la mirada, recordando su recién incapacidad para realizar alquimia a la que no terminaba por acostumbrarse, hacía la vida más cómoda y aún era bueno en la teoría, pero no lo lamentaba y lo volvería a hacer cuantas veces fueran necesarias, sólo la extrañaba, había estado siempre ahí…igual que un brazo o una pierna.

Pero bueno, se podía ser feliz sin un miembro y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Dejó a un lado la taza, se puso de pie y obligando a ponerse de pie a Roy paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo abrazo, ahora era alto…no tanto como el adulto, pero ya no tenía que ponerse de puntillas como aquella primera vez hacía años.

—Te extrañaré, Coronel Bastardo.

—Hum…—Roy dio por debajo suavemente—habla más fuerte que estas tan abajo que no te escuchó, Acero.

La conocida explosión no llegó, las lágrimas tampoco, las palabras mucho menos.

Sólo permanecieron ahí, en medios de la cocina, abrazados y rodeados de olores dulces, familiares y caseros.

Roy reemprendería su carrera para convertirse en Führery Ed buscaría otra forma de ayudar a la gente sin alquimia.

El mundo no debía saber de su amor porque no era necesario, ni conocer los sacrificios, grandes o pequeños que sus héroes realizaban tras bambalinas.

Separarse, fingir que nada paso, probablemente era una de las cosas más dolorosas que ambos experimentarían en su vida.

Porque se amaban.

Y Ed sabía que no tenía derecho a acaparar las propiedades curativas y transformadoras del Fuego, así como Roy aceptaba que la dureza y flexibilidad del Acero debía ser compartida con el mundo.

Pero en el momento que Roy beso los labios de Edward, nada de eso importó.

**FIN**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
